Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 276 BHP |pp = 456 PP |torque = 260.38 lb-ft |0-60 = 5.45 seconds |distance = 13.871 seconds |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1994 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.10, released on December 22, 2017. Colors The player can pick five colors when they buy the car: * Black Pearl * Gun Gray Metallic * Crystal White * Spark Silver Metallic * Red Pearl * Grayish Blue PearlIn GT2 only * Dark Blue Pearl In-game description "A special R32 GT-R with Brembo brakes and 45-profile tires." Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased in the Nissan Used Car Dealership for around 40,000-50,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased in the Nissan Used Car Dealership for around 34,000-44,000 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 52,600 Credits. A special Silica Breath Metallic version is also available by winning the Beginner Gran Turismo World Championship where it has a 25% chance of being unlocked. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #27 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be bought at the Early '90s Used Car Dealership for between 18,000 to 26,400 Credits, depending on the mileage. GT HD Concept The player can unlock this car after getting a time of 1:40.000 or better in Time Trial with the Lotus Elise 111R '04. A tuned version of this car is also available upon clearing Time Trial with all cars in the game. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 52,900 Credits. GT5 This car can be both Standard and Premium in the game. The Premium version can be bought at the Nissan Dealership for 52,900 Credits as a Level 6 car, while the Standard version can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, though its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. *A gift ticket for the special GT Academy version of this car was sent to players who completed the challenges in Round 3 of the GT Academy 2012 competition, between May 1 and June 25, 2012, with all gold awards. GT6 This car can be purchased for 52,900 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 52,900 Credits. Pictures File:NV22NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Nv22nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V-Spec_II_(R32)_'94_(GT1).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Like any other variant of the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) available in the game, it has a livery based on the Calsonic-sponsored "Team Impul" cars entered in the JTCC. This racing modification is available in two color schemes: Red and Blue, with the red variant (pictured) resembling the Nismo Saurus Champ GT-R that ran in 1991 JTCC season, driven by Ryu Haruki and Eiji Yamada. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V-Spec_II_(R32)_'94_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It now appears to be based on the "AXIA-Trampio" GT-R entered in the 1991 and 1992 JTCC seasons. This racing modification is available in two color schemes: Silver (based on the 1991 season car driven by Masahiko Kageyama and Kazuo Shimizu) and Black (based on the 1992 season car driven by Tom Kristensen and Kazuo Shimizu). Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec II (R32) '94 (GT3).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Notice the front bumper vents that are taken from the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R N1 (R32) '91 and different-looking BBS wheels. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 as seen from behind. The car here is shown in its Premium incarnation. Notice the "V-spec II" logo above the right brake lights. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V-spec II (R32) '94 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V・spec II (GT Academy) '94.jpg|The GT Academy version of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 in Gran Turismo 5. R32_GT-R_-_Maxwell_2.jpg|GT Sport Maxwell Livery Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:4-wheel steer cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Initial D Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:N300 Category:Level 6 Cars